


英雄消失的街道

by KabaKun



Series: “不英勇”英雄 [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Superheroes, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 18:57:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21166439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KabaKun/pseuds/KabaKun
Summary: 梅发现了彼得的身份，他被禁足了。然后托尼爬进了他的房间。





	英雄消失的街道

**Author's Note:**

> 赠SugarSu❤

彼得一定是跟这件战衣八字不合，他刚刚从斯塔克先生那里将它赢回来，可穿上不到十秒钟，它又要被收走了。他迅速从椅背拿起一件外套穿上，发现自己每次暴露身份时都是全身赤裸。

梅坐在客厅里背对着他，手里攥着那件红蓝相间的蜘蛛战衣。

“梅？”他小心翼翼地走近沙发，发现他婶婶的肩膀在小幅度地起伏。

彼得知道这意味着什么，即便如此，当看见她脸上的泪时，他还是吓了一跳，这比被压在一整栋楼底下还要令他窒息。

“梅……对不起，我不是想要吓到你……”

这是梅第二次在他面前露出这样悲怆的表情，上一次是本叔叔去世之后。这个将他的生活料理得有条不紊的女人，竟因为他的缘故而两度落泪，他怎么能这样对她？

现在他连安慰的话都说不出口，只会蹲在她身旁，手忙脚乱地重复道歉。

“我只是不想让你担心，梅……”彼得发现他的声音在颤抖，他恨透了自己总是像个孩子一样在她面前哭，尤其是这种时刻。

“可你确实这么做了。”她的眼眶红得仿佛要滴下血来。

彼得感到他的世界正在土崩瓦解，因为里面的一砖一瓦全都是由梅亲手砌起来的，而她的泪是末日的洪水。

他不记得自己又说了多少遍对不起，但那不是一句有效的话语，因为梅没有停止哭泣，“我保证再也不会瞒着你做任何事了，我发誓。”

梅的眼神更加阴沉，这让他想起本离开的那个夜晚，黑暗驱逐了所有的希望。

“和这个没关系，彼得，你在伤害你自己。”

“不，梅，我只是帮助别人而已，你不是一直鼓励我这样做吗？区别只是我多戴了个面罩，”男孩的声音变得尖锐，他记得很多理亏的人都会特意提高音量，但他阻止不了自己继续，“况且我根本不会受伤，现在还有了斯塔克先生为我做的科技战衣……”

他不该说这个的，该死该死该死！他会害了所有人的！

“我会找他算账的，什么破实习，他根本是在利用你！”

“他没有！梅！他帮了……”

“别那样跟我说话！”她突然从沙发上站起来，彼得被她眼里的愤怒和失望所震慑，几乎被自己的泪水呛到。

“你知道当我每次找不到你、每次看到你身上那些奇怪的伤疤我是什么心情吗？你甚至没有一刻想过要告诉我，那个和外星武器搏斗、每天被一群罪犯追杀的‘义务警探’就是你！你是不是觉得我会很高兴看到我唯一的亲人害死他自己，而我到他死的那一刻都不知道他就是蜘蛛侠！”

梅浑身发抖，那件战衣被她用双手粗暴地揉拽，仿佛是一张等待被撕毁的债务单。如果她那样做了，彼得能责怪她吗？

“你不能这样对我，彼得，我做了一切……做了一切能让你成长的事，只想让你远离危险，可你却瞒着我，自己撞上那些冰冷的枪口，难道我经历了那一次还不够吗！”

她的声音从愤怒变成了哀恸，令她再也无法说下去。

梅受的苦已经够多了，对准本叔叔胸膛的枪口令她失去了半个世界，而现在他竟要亲手摧毁她在世上唯一的安慰。

彼得眨了眨眼，才发现他的膝盖上全是自己的泪水，那张廉价的布沙发几乎被他攥烂。

“真的……真的很对不起，梅，我不是想毁掉你的生活……”他喘着气，几乎认不出自己的声音。

梅没有像以往一样抱住他，她只是擦了擦眼泪，背对着他道：“回房间去吧，在你想明白之前不准出门。”

他想要争辩，可他无法再让梅遭受更多因他而生的痛苦了。

他缓缓站起来，模糊的视线使他差点被桌脚绊倒。如果蜘蛛因子能快速治疗他的伤口，那么他带给梅的伤害什么时候才能痊愈呢？

也许永远不会了。

晚饭时梅没有和他说一句话，他以为自己要因窒息而死在餐桌上，但最终只是机械地吃完那顿饭，清洗餐具后恹恹地回到他的房间。

平时的这个点彼得还在纽约的上空游荡，看看哪家银行又失窃了，树上有没有挂着顽皮的小猫……现在他躺在双层床上，盯着上层低矮的床板，活似躺在一副棺材里。

他决定到厨房倒杯水喝，经过梅的房间时，发现她的房间还亮着灯，当然了。

细碎的声音从门缝里传出来，彼得不需要靠近，就能清晰地听到她在和谁通话：

“我有权知道我的侄子在做什么……你是说你瞒着我，带他去德国和一群战犯打架？你知道他脸上那一拳几乎打碎了他的颧骨吗！

“……我不想听，你以后别再接近彼得了，不然你知道我会怎么做。

“他只是个孩子，斯塔克，不是你该死的雇佣兵！他应该在学校好好上课，和喜欢的女孩参加舞会，而不是每天被不知什么生物追杀……”

彼得强忍住想要冲进去制止梅的冲动，因为如果他那样做了，梅一定会对他更失望的。

他快步回到房间，尽量轻地关上门，一头栽在那团被单里。

梅说得对，他只是个没用的孩子，他阻止不了银行抢劫，铲除不了犯罪团伙，即便最后好不容易抓住了秃鹫，却伤害了他的朋友。他不是不想加入复仇者联盟，是他根本配不上——他甚至跳不好一支舞。

太可笑了，世上怎么会有这样蹩脚的英雄？

彼得一动不动地趴了很久，直到他听到隔壁传来梅均匀的呼吸声，确认她已经因劳累而睡着了。

他从枕头下掏出那台布满裂缝的手机，在特别联系人栏找到了他几小时前刚刚得到的号码。

点击“发送”的那一刻，他沮丧地想：这不该是他发给那个人的第一条信息。

_斯塔克先生，对不起，梅不是真的想说那些话的，她只是太生气了_

_都是我的错，我不是故意要把你拖下水的，对不起_

_对了，我是彼得_

他在黑暗中盯着发出微光的屏幕，发现自己的掌心全是汗。

斯塔克先生会不会已经睡了呢？听说他的睡眠状况很差，应该更有可能还在实验室里研究战甲吧？

就算他还醒着，他还会愿意和他说话吗？那个人对他无微不至，可他只会给他惹麻烦，现在还害他被梅骂了一顿，谁能那样骂托尼·斯塔克呢？

彼得还来不及想得更多，手机发出的轻微震动吓得他弹了起来，头撞到了上层的床板。

_我们只是进行了一场成年人的谈话，别道歉。_

_PS.很高兴看到你在短信里没有口吃_

男孩迅速爬到床头坐好，却发现不知道该回什么，这令他自己都感到不可思议。

_你还好吗？_

对方很快又补充了一条。

彼得目光呆滞地盯着屏幕，他还好吗？他会有什么呢？他的伤好了又坏，坏了又好，像吃饭睡觉一样平常，可因他而受伤的人却没有像他那样的自愈能力。

_梅哭了。_

他没有发现眼泪再一次溢满了他的眼眶。

电话那头迟迟没有回应，他已经让爱他的人失望了，现在还要辜负他珍爱的人的信任吗？可他别无选择。

_我想我再也不会做那件事了，衣服我会像办法还给你_

他不知道让他看不清字迹的，是眼里的泪还是屏幕上的泪，他手指发痛，可明明只是打了几个字。

_你想跟我出来谈谈吗？_

_我被禁足了。不 我不需要谈话，先生，谢谢。对不起_

他以后还有资格和他见面吗？如果他不是蜘蛛侠，那他对斯塔克先生来说还有什么意义呢？他当然知道那个人不是为了利用他这一点，但他也无法改变自己只是个没有用的小鬼的事实。

_你知道你没有做错任何事，彼。_

_这是我的错我搞砸了一切、又一次。抱歉我准备睡了，晚安先生_

彼得没有等待对方的回复，他将脸埋在枕头里，试图压抑住断续的哭声。等他终于睡过去的时候，皇后区刚好迎来了清晨。

彼得再次睁开眼睛时，已经是下午了。

不得不承认这是他成为蜘蛛侠以来第一次拥有的奢侈睡眠，以往他总会因为太累而在上课时睡着，有几次甚至在体育课上晕倒了。现在想起来，这些全部都是对梅的辜负。

他发现原本被他压在身下的被子整齐地盖在他身上，床头柜上放着一杯水，还有梅给他的留言：

_我帮你请假了，乖乖待在家里，午饭在冰箱，爱你。M._

如果不是因为昨晚发生的事，他大概会很开心，而现在梅对他的好只会让他更厌恶自己。

即便站在洗手间，彼得还是听到了从房间里传来的怪声，但他的蜘蛛感应没有响。他蹑手蹑脚地走到门边张望，竟看到钢铁侠在敲他的窗户！

“天！斯……斯塔克先生！你怎么会……为什么……你在这里做什么？”男孩飞快地跑过去，打开窗户时差点因用力过猛而将玻璃弄碎，“我不是说……我是说你怎么会来？”

“你没有收到我的信息吗？”托尼打开头盔，准备从窗口爬进来。

钢铁侠要从他家的小破窗爬进来！彼得快要疯了。

“信息？！”男孩手忙脚乱地从床铺里翻出手机，发现他错过了十几条短信，大部分是奈德和MJ问他为什么没去上学，其中有三条是托尼发来的。另外还有两个来自托尼的未接电话。

“抱歉，我……我昨晚睡着了。”

“你刚睡醒吗，孩子？”托尼从盔甲里走出来，MK47熟练地在书桌前落座。

彼得瞥了一眼衣柜里的镜子，发现他的睡衣不成样地耷拉在肩膀的一侧，他头发凌乱，双眼红肿，脸因为尴尬而通红。

男孩一边喊着“抱歉”，一边迅速躲进浴室里。

彼得出来时特意到厨房给托尼倒了杯水。因为不想让对方等太久，他来不及抹发胶，蓬松的卷发令他感到难为情。

“原来漂亮婶婶不在家，我应该从门口进来的。”

“你需要我的帮忙吗，斯塔克先生？”

“你觉得我是来找你帮忙的？”

男孩没有回答，他当然知道不是，只是不敢相信斯塔克先生竟然会在工作日专程赶来看他。

然而他的惊喜之情被更大的阴霾笼罩着，令他只能坐在床沿，深深地低下头。

“所以，你决定今后要‘脚踏实地’了？我是说作为一名十五岁男孩的那种脚踏实地。”

彼得用力吸了口气，声音低得几乎听不见，“我不知道。”

“彼得，没有人能改变你想做的事，即使是梅和我。”

“我只是……我只是不想看到梅那样伤心。”

“那就背起书包，当个普通的中学生，你知道我说的MIT是认真的对吧？”

彼得感激地笑了笑，但很快又变得沮丧，“但我不想辜负本。”

他第一次在那件事以后说出本的名字，就连他自己也以为他已经忘记它是如何发音的了。

“你没有辜负他，我想他也希望你会平安。”

彼得摇摇头，“我是为了他才做这些的。”

他刻意避开了托尼的视线，但对方捏着他的下巴逼他与他对视，“为什么这么说？你有什么没有告诉我……”他狐疑地盯着男孩，“梅也不知道？”

彼得用了一点超级英雄的怪力挣开了托尼的手，他开始反复整理书桌上整齐的书本，“没有。”

托尼试图掰着他的肩膀让他转过身来，但男孩仍是纹丝不动。

“彼得，无论是什么事情你都不需要自己去承担，你知道你的献身精神泛滥到令我都惭愧的程度吗？”

“他是因为我的不作为而死的，如果我阻止了那个人……可我没有，我和帮凶没有任何区别，我这辈子都无法原谅自己！”他猛地转过身，差点将托尼撞倒，“……无论我帮了多少人，也改变不了这个事实。”

托尼看着眼泪在那双温顺的眼睛里打转，男孩紧紧咬住下唇，天真的脸因为压抑而扭曲。他突然想起了他逃离那个山洞时的场景，他和彼得一样，有一部分的灵魂永远留在了过往。

别浪费你的生命。

能力越大，责任越大。

那是命运赋予他们的新的开始，但同时也是伴随他们一生的谶语。

他静默地等待男孩停止哭泣，然后才缓缓开口：

“彼得，认真听我说好吗？你要知道，本可能是引导你成为蜘蛛侠的人，你会觉得你现在做的一切，都是因为想要弥补曾经犯下的错，但真正的原因是，你生来就是蜘蛛侠，你想要这样做。小彼，承认吧，你觉得如果是别人拥有了这种能力，他们会做和你一样的事吗？”

男孩沉默了很久，轻声道：“可梅她……”

“她只是还没想清楚，给她点时间。也给你自己一点时间。”

他们同时听到了钥匙碰撞的声音，是梅回来了。斯塔克先生竟然陪他聊了一整个下午。

“我该走了，乐佩公主*。”

托尼走近窗台，战甲在一瞬间铺满了他的身体。男孩望着他在空中划出的弧线呆呆地挥手，良久才意识到那个奇怪的称呼：

“什么？我才不是！”

“彼得？”

“梅！”

“你的脸怎么了？我说过你热的时候可以开空调的，对吧？”

“我不热！”

和托尼的谈话确实令彼得感觉轻松了不少，但他仍不能做出决定。

他想听梅的话当个好学生，但他血液里流淌的因子时刻提醒着他不甘于此；他想讨回那套战衣，在熟悉的街道行侠仗义，但他害怕看到梅失望的表情，她的眼泪比他见过的所有血都要刺眼，她流的泪越多，他的生命就消逝得更彻底。

但生活从来不给人思考的时间，它倡导先做后想。

当电视机里传出皇后区遭遇外星生物攻击的新闻时，彼得正在厨房里折腾一块牛肉，那本来是他和梅的晚餐。他侧过身子，看到屏幕里正在播放钢铁侠和一个蝎子形状的外星人作战的画面，他来不及听主持人分析为何别的复仇者不在场，已经冲进房间里，换上那套自制战衣，荡起蛛网飞出了窗外。

彼得已经三天没有像这样接受来自皇后区的风的亲吻了，这总是会令他心情舒畅，但现在他没有时间在空中摆出各种舒服的姿势，因为斯塔克先生需要他的帮忙——虽然那个人从来没有这样说过。

等他到达交战的街口时，托尼正用等离子炮将巨型生物的钳子烧成更浓的黑色，它比电视上看到的要大得多，机械和血肉构成的躯体令它看上去嶙峋古怪。

“哇噢，这比IMAX刺激多了，你好，外星人先生！”

彼得荡着蛛网将托尼刚刚躲过的一块巨石砸在外星蝎子的脸上，惹得它一声怒吼。

“见面礼你还喜欢吗？我该提前查查你喜欢什么的，但是……啊！让我把话说完再打人！你不请自来了，这对我们都没有好处。”

他说着绕到蝎子怪身后给了它一记飞踢，但这对巨型蝎子的影响不大。

“孩子，你不该来这里！”你怎么敢穿着那件睡衣来对抗外星人？托尼在和他交会时大声喊道，因为他无法通过凯伦和他远程通话。

“事实上这是蜘蛛侠负责的街区，钢铁侠先生。”彼得故意在空中翻转了几下，展示他熟练的技巧。

他们的对话被外星蝎子打断，巨大的噪音令他们完全听不见对方的声音——当然，因为钢铁侠在作战时一般不说话，有哪个英雄会呢？

彼得很快就发现了托尼一直试图飞进蝎子的肚皮下。他荡着蛛网巡视了一周，发现底下有四个能量堆，他猜测那是它的弱点所在。但蝎子的腿和钳不断干扰他们，无法停留过长的时间。他能利用蜘蛛静电吸附在上面，但他没有摧毁能量堆需要用到的设备。

彼得在外星蝎子的头顶逡巡，找准时机将它的前腿粘起来，托尼像是事先知道一样，钻进去准备摧毁第一个能量堆。

“看这里，朋友！但是朋友是不会破坏朋友的住处的对吧？或者你可以选择投降，这样我就能用我的蜘蛛腿握住你的蝎子钳，一笑泯恩仇，你觉得怎么样？”

外星蝎子发出一声尖锐的电子音，轻松地扯开了粘住它的蛛网，但彼得很快又补了几道，直到他看见斯塔克先生朝他做了个手势，飞向第二个能量堆。

他们一边处置巨大的蝎子，一边抽空歼灭蜂拥而上的机械小兵。彼得用蛛网将它们困成一团，抛在半空，托尼总会像预先知道一般，瞄准方位给它们补上致命的一击。

“那是什么？你们星球的炸弹都是五彩缤纷的吗？”彼得堪堪用空闲的左手网住了外星蝎子发射的炸弹，他的手臂几乎被强大的冲击力扯断，但他试图将注意力放在说话上，这是最好的止痛方法，“但我建议你到地球外面放。我不是鼓励你在宇宙放烟花，也许银河巡逻员也有他们的法律，你最好先问一问……”

他看到托尼在朝他招手，他迅速裹住离第三个能量堆最近的两只机械臂，以协助他进行拆除工作。

然后他才发现托尼是在示意他“放手”。

彼得抬头看见他的左手手腕被划开一道巨大的伤口，流下来的血几乎裹住了他的整条手臂；他牵制住外星蝎子的右臂也被划开了好几道血痕，战衣上的蓝色快要被染成清一色的红。

“我没事，我想这家伙快撑不住了！”他知道斯塔克先生听不见他的话，但他需要以此来鼓励自己坚持下去。

托尼知道蜘蛛侠宁愿被撕碎也绝不会放手，于是放弃了无谓劝说，迅速埋头拆毁敌人的核心。

就在他们拆除最后一个能量堆时，零散的几个小兵朝着远处的平民跑去，彼得望着被炸毁的楼层，知道已经无法发射蛛丝荡过去了，但跑过去更是来不及。

他低头看着托尼，发现他也在看着他。托尼快速地打开肩膀上的武器槽，向前发射了一支箭。

彼得用蛛丝抓住了那根箭，被它牵引着往目标飞去，他对托尼做了个致谢的手势，“这里就交给你啦，钢铁侠！”

他说这句话的时候离得很近，这让托尼想冲上去堵住那孩子的嘴，虽然他不得不承认这有点可爱。

彼得准确地落在平民身前，狠狠将机械小兵踹到墙上，“我建议你们穿件衣服再出门，光着身子追着别人跑是很不礼貌的。”

“谢谢你，蜘蛛侠，我……啊啊啊啊啊！！”

他的蜘蛛感应在听到市民的尖叫前已经开始运作，他飞快地转过身去，用手臂接住砸落的一段桥梁，巨大的惯性令他的右膝扎进了废墟里，他来不及去确认它是否完整，撑着悬在众人头顶的石块喊道：“快跑！快跑！到那边的空地去！”

人们开始跌跌撞撞地往前奔跑，有个孩子拉住他的衣服问：

“你……你没事吧，小蜘蛛？”

“我很好，这是蜘蛛侠锻炼身体的一个项目，别担心！”他艰难地挤出一个微笑，才发现他还带着面罩，“快带他离开！”他对孩子的母亲道。

“但在家里不要模仿哦！这是蜘蛛侠特有的能力……”

“小心！”

事实上他的蜘蛛感应已经响了好几秒了，但他必须抬起那块巨大的断桥让市民撤离，现在那些刺耳的警告令他头脑发痛。

“后面！小蜘蛛！”

他确认断桥范围内不再有平民，才奋力将它卸下。就在他手上的压力消失时，左腹传来的刺痛令他再次跪倒在地上。

“噢，不太妙！”他自言自语道。

彼得低头看到一把锋利的刀刃刺穿了他的腹部，在他能看清楚之前又退了出去。

他倒在地上，所有的感官都变得迟钝，但他在朦胧中看到机械人正在朝那对母子追去，他咬着牙站起来，右腿发出撕裂般的疼痛。

彼得朝前方的断桥发射蛛丝，在怪物能碰到那对母子前将她们抱在怀里，顺势对准它的后脑勺狠狠地一踢。

“我不是说了……穿上！衣服！再来吗！”

等他终于着陆时，身上的痛楚瞬间被放大，他无法站稳，重重地摔在了瓦砾上，腹部的伤势因为过度撕扯而加重，血染红了他的整个腹部，他想说点玩笑话，但大量失血让他连呼吸都困难。

而前方还有几个小兵正朝他们奔来。

“快跑快跑！！”他对着那位母亲大喊，用最后一点力气支撑自己站起来，但这显然什么用也没有，因为他的视野内一片模糊。

就在他以为那些外星武器要砍在他身上时，却什么也没有发生。

当他再次睁开眼，前方一团温暖的橙色暗示他纽约迎来了黄昏。他的蜘蛛感应已经不再响了，但左腹的疼痛随着他的呼吸变得深刻，他试图坐起来，才发现自己正被一双手抱着。

“斯塔克先生？”

“我在这里，小彼，救护车在路上了，坚持住好吗？”托尼的声音像是在他脑袋里飞撞的壁球，每一下都重重地刺激着他的神经。他头晕目眩，但仍能分辨他声音里的焦虑和恐慌。

“我没事，我没事，”男孩喃喃道，“大家都还好吗？”

“是的，他们都安全了，你做得很好，彼得。”

彼得松了口气，几乎就这样晕了过去，但他看到斯塔克先生眼里的泪水，于是努力地睁开沉重的眼皮，“你还好吗？”

“我很好，小彼。”

他几乎无法察觉地点点头，顺势靠在托尼的怀里。

然而就在他看见远处的记者时，彼得突然陷入了恐慌。

“天呐！别……别让梅……别让她知道！我不能……”

“彼得，冷静点！你会……”

“天呐天呐天呐天呐！她会看到新闻的……我必须回家了，斯塔克先生，马上……”

他不知道自己是怎样从那个人的怀里挣脱的，但就在他站立的一瞬间，地球在他的脚下翻了个身，他被铺天盖地的旋转卷了进去，陷入未知的虚无中。

彼得感到有只手在他的发间游走，指腹的温度刚刚足够点燃他的意识。他下意识地靠近它，那只手则回应给他更多的触碰。

他懒懒地睁开眼，发现那只手的主人正是他魂牵梦萦的那个人。

斯塔克先生已经脱下了战甲，身上穿着破烂的西装，显然还没来得及更换，他脸上的喜悦盖过了担忧，这让男孩也跟着安心下来，“斯塔克先生！”

“别激动，男孩，你会让伤口裂开的。”

“这太夸张了，我只是受了点小伤！”他不满道，但腹部剧烈的疼痛还是令他压低了说话声。

“我想我明白梅为什么不想你继续做这个了。”托尼露出自豪又苦楚的笑容。

“你该不会……你没有，对吗？”

“抱歉，小彼，准备好见她了吗？”

“不！你不能这样！”

病房的门迅速地开关了一个回合，但声音很轻，梅的脚步声也很轻，以至于彼得只能听见她的啜泣和急促的心跳声。

托尼退到病房的一角，让梅坐在床边。

天呐，他又让她哭了。

“梅，我……”

“别，彼得，先听我说好吗？”不知为什么，她的眼泪里没有了失望和愤怒，她在对他笑。

“我知道作为蜘蛛侠行侠仗义对你来说很重要，也知道你一直努力做一个好孩子，相信我，你一直以来都做得很好，”她将手轻轻放在男孩的胸膛上，这让彼得的恐慌瞬间消失了，“抱歉我拿走了你的战衣，你能原谅我吗？”

“什么？梅！你不用……”

“不！彼得，说你原谅我了。”她用泪眼渴求地望着他。

“……我，我原谅你了，梅，但这不是……”

“这是我的错，我只想让你当个普通人，但我早就该知道，你和本一样，生来就是非凡的，我怎么能自私到将你们锁在一间不见天日的小房子里，独享所谓的‘平安’呢？”

男孩惊讶地看着她，说不出一句话来。

他是非凡的吗？可他只是一个喜欢《星球大战》和量子力学的书呆子，即便作为蜘蛛侠，他也无数次在任务里受伤，他真的像梅说的那样吗？

“做你想做的事吧，彼得，”她握住男孩没有受伤的那只手，“战衣就在你的衣柜里，没有人能将它从你的身边夺走了，因为它从一开始就只属于你。”

梅的脸上露出坚定的笑容，“但向我保证，下次出任务的时候让我知道好吗？我想警局已经把我列入严重骚扰的黑名单了。”

男孩咯咯地笑起来，但仍不敢相信他听到的是真实，“你是说我可以继续当……当蜘蛛侠吗？”

“这跟我无关，这是你的决定，彼得。”

“梅！谢谢你，谢谢你！我保证，天呐，我保证！”

梅俯下身给他一个拥抱。彼得越过她的肩膀，看见斯塔克先生对他眨了几下眼睛，就像他第一次出现在他家沙发上的那个下午。

“不过……我想我有必要跟斯塔克谈谈雇佣童工的问题。”

梅转过身看着突然变得严肃的托尼。

“噢，这不……”

“大人在说话，彼得——”讨厌的大人们异口同声地说道。

男孩无奈地躺回去，目送他们离开了病房。

彼得看着窗外纽约斑斓的夜景，他曾在这片苍穹下被欺压、嘲笑，可也在这里收获了最好的友谊；他被击倒过、沮丧过，但支撑他一次次地站起来的依旧是这片土地。恨他的人在这里生长，爱他的人却也长住在这里；他在这里失去了他最珍重的人，也在这里遇到了他一辈子的梦。

然后他才明白，原来他可以冷漠又热情，怯懦却英勇。

这一刻，男孩终于真切地意识到：

他既是蜘蛛侠，也是彼得·帕克。

（End）

**Author's Note:**

> *乐佩公主：即长发公主。托尼当时想到彼得在窗边迎接他的样子，以及荡蛛网的样子都跟乐佩很像，所以脱口而出这个梗。
> 
> PS：文中短信里出现的错别字和标点符号的错误使用是彼得情绪激动所致，不是因为我打错字啦！
> 
> 感谢阅读！


End file.
